<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearly Beloved, by wickedhistories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999152">Dearly Beloved,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedhistories/pseuds/wickedhistories'>wickedhistories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Tales From The Dream SMP, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedhistories/pseuds/wickedhistories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A time traveller's letter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dearly Beloved,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo, a short letter, written from Karl. Excuse my ugly and hasty writiing, the needed to create something after the Lost City of Mizu.</p>
<p>The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hW-D265gMkY&amp;t</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dearly Beloved,</p>
<p>I tried everything. I can’t even count the amounts of times I’ve tried often, I tried so damn often. </p>
<p>I’m so sorry, I wanted to help, I just wanted to help. I wanted to make things better, to take them back to what they were, when we all were friends. Do you even remember those days? They seem so long ago. The days before the wars, the battles, all the pain and death. Does any of you even remember the days before this?</p>
<p>Why did it even have to come to this? We were supposed to be friends. We were supposed to be happy? I tried so hard to get this back, I tried and tried and tried and tried and tried. All I wanted was to see all of you smile again. Not killing each other. </p>
<p>I thought that if I tried enough, that if I did something, anything, I might find a way to prevent all of this. Heavens, I tried everything. I lost myself in the midst of it and still had to try. I just had to try everything for you. On every journey, I was looking for some kind of hope, but all I found was death.</p>
<p>Sometimes I’m wondering whether I should have just stayed. To stay with you and share the ever so the slightest promise of a better future. Just a bit. But none of you knew. I didn’t know. Then I did. And then it was too late.</p>
<p>I just wanted to right some wrongs and then- I just wanted to prevent the worst. None of you would have believed me, until you’d see it for yourself. I tried multiple times to warn you. I looked in the past, I searched in the future, all while loosing myself in the present.</p>
<p>Whenever I tried to help, whenever I tried to help, whenever I tried to- <i>they died</i>. The children, the fishermen, all of them, they died. Over and over and over and over again. I thought I could help them, I thought I could help us. I wanted to save at least you, even if it meant loosing myself. I would have gone to the depths of hell if it meant that we would at least get a chance. A chance is all I wanted. <i>We should have had a chance.</i> </p>
<p>I thought there was hope, I thought I could do <i>something.</i></p>
<p>I’m sorry.</p>
<p>I’m sorry I couldn’t prevent it.</p>
<p>I hope you can forgive me one day.</p>
<p>I tried everything I could.</p>
<p>There is nothing I can do any more.</p>
<p>I tried everything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m sorry, I’m sorry, <i>I’m so sorry.</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t even know why I’m writing this letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re all dead already.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>